


The Challenge

by regel



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, fate - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Arthur Pendragon menantang Karna bertarung. Saber terkuat melawan Lancer terkuat. Siapa yang akan menang?





	The Challenge

Meja makan raksasa Chaldea terasa ramai. Para servant datang dan pergi setiap detik untuk menikmati hidangan spesial sarapan buatan Emiya dan Parvati.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin malam Chaldea kedatangan anggota baru. Roh istimewa yang telah ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang, terutama anggota Ksatria Meja Bundar. Raja legendaris kesayangan rakyat Inggris. Pahlawan terhebat yang namanya mahsyur sepanjang zaman.

Arthur Pendragon.

Hari ini adalah sarapan pertamanya, Master mengantar raja tersebut ke dalam ruang makan yang besar. Sedikit malu dan tertawa canggung melihat keadaan ruang makannya yang luar biasa berantakan. Saat makan adalah saat para servant tak bisa dikendalikan. Piring yang terbang, kaki di atas meja, bahkan Master pernah tak sengaja menangkap garpu malang yang bengkok setelah lepas landas dari mangkuk sup tomat.

Mereka semua berhenti bergerak, bagai dihentikan waktu, ketika melihat bersama siapa master mereka datang. Yang paling cepat merespon adalah anggota Meja Bundar, yang segera turun dari kursi dan menghadap hormat kepada sang raja.

“Kemuliaan pada raja kami!” kata mereka seraya berlutut. Arthur mengucap terima kasih singkat sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ratusan tahun berlalu dan ksatrianya tak pernah berubah. Ia mengangkat tangannya, meminta ksatrianya untuk berdiri kembali.

Demikian, meskipun ia memicing kebingungan kepada Mordred. Seingatnya, Mordred bukan seorang wanita, dan terakhir kali ia melihatnya, putranya itu membelot darinya.

Ah ya sudahlah. Toh di sana ia mengenali sosok yang entah kenapa begitu mirip dengannya, tetapi ia tahu itu bukan dia.

“Er... yah, dia Arthur Pendragon, yang mulai hari ini akan bertarung bersama-sama kita. Roh raja Inggris legendaris. Baik-baik kepadanya,” Master mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menepuk punggung lebar sang raja, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Anggota Meja Bundar menggeser dari kursi, siap memberikan kursi kepada raja mereka tepat di samping sosok raja mereka yang lain. Arthur, yang sebenarnya bahagia lebih karena adanya orang yang ia kenali di sini, menghambur dengan keren hendak duduk di kursinya.

“Oh, halo, diriku yang lain,” sapa perempuan muda yang duduk di sampingnya. Auranya bukan seperti seorang raja, lebih kepada panglima, pemimpin para prajurit. Ia mengenakan gaun biru yang warnanya serasi dengan pakaian Arthur. Rambutnya yang pirang diikat sanggul, kelihatan ribet kalau dilihat dari dekat. Wajahnya kecil tapi tegas, matanya berkilat seperti ksatria. “Panggil aku Arthuria.”

Bahkan jabatan tangannya begitu kuat. Auranya memang kurang menunjukkan raja, tetapi ia bersikap selaiknya pemimpin.

Meja makan di sana lebih seperti meja kantin sekolah normal. Kau akan duduk di kursi yang panjang beramai-ramai dan berhadap-hadapan dengan para servant lain. Pengawas merangkap dokter bernama Romani bilang itu dilakukan agar para servant dapat bebas bergaul dengan siapa saja dan memiliki teman-teman baru.

Kelompok Meja Bundar dari Inggris duduk berhadapan dengan kelompok berwajah rupawan yang mengeluarkan aura bidari. Beberapa terlihat seperti prajurit, tetapi yang lain memiliki wajah yang kelewat rupawan sampai Arthur mengiranya wanita sebelum mendengar suaranya. Mereka mengenakan pakaian dengan motif seperti tanaman yang berkilat-kilat terkena cahaya lampu. Semuanya bercengkerama dengan bahasa yang tidak ia pahami.

“Para pahlawan dari India, Rajaku,” bisik Gawain. “Dari kiri itu Parvati, Mata Hari, Rama, Arjuna, dan yang tepat di hadapan Anda ini adalah Karna. Arjuna dan Karna adalah rival dan juga pahlawan besar pada zamannya.”

Arthur angguk-angguk paham. India adalah tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi, sekalipun ia pernah dengar. Katanya di sana ada bermacam-macam rempah enak yang akan membuat tubuhmu hangat di musim dingin yang beku. Itu mengesankan.

Empat dari mereka berkelakar seru, sekali-sekali menggodai yang paling ujung di kelompok mereka sekaligus orang yang duduk di hadapan Arthur, Karna. Kadang Karna menanggapi dengan senyum ringkas kemudian balik menghadapi makanannya. Ia benar-benar bersikap seperti prajurit, menuntaskan apa yang ada di depannya tetapi tidak mengabaikan sekelilingnya.

“Hei,” kata Arthur, dengan suara yang bisa didengar Karna namun tak didengar sekelilingnya yang ramai. Karna menghentikan makannya dengan elegan, merapikan alat makannya sedikit, kemudian menatap Arthur tepat di mata.

Raja Inggris dari abad awal masehi itu mencondongkan badan, membisiki Karna sesuatu. “Setelah makan, mau latih tanding? Aku mau melihat seberapa kuat dirimu, sebab aku merasakan aura prajurit yang kuat darimu.”

Karna mengerjap cepat, matanya melirik teman-teman India-nya yang masih bercengkerama. “Boleh saja, tapi aku minta kita berlatih tanding di lapangan terbuka.”

“Dimengerti.”

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Kabar penantangan Arthur terhadap Karna tersebar dengan cepat di seluruh Chaldea seperti asap (oh, terkutuklah Gawain dengan mulut besarnya). Sesuai permintaan Karna, medan yang ia inginkan adalah ruang terbuka, yang segera dikabulkan Master dengan mengubah ruang latihan raksasa mereka menjadi sebuah lapangan sepakbola. Hanya rekayasa, tetapi angin, rumput, dan langitnya seperti asli.

Arthur baru tahu Karna seorang Lancer dari tombak hitam besar yang dibawanya. Tadinya ia mengira Karna seorang Archer, terlihat dari sikapnya yang tenang dan matanya yang lurus. Juga, bila dilihat dari dekat, ujung ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya sedikit lebih tebal dari yang lain.

Arthur sudah bersiap dengan pakaian tempur dan Excalibur-nya, namun tak dilihatnya Karna mengenakan baju zirah. Malah, pakaiannya sama persis dengan yang ia gunakan saat makan tadi, minus tombaknya.

“Kau tak mengenakan pakaian tempur? Baju zirah, misalnya?” tanya sang raja, mereka berdua kini berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan, tempat para striker melakukan kick-off.

“Ini sudah cukup bagiku,” sahut Karna seraya melihat lengannya yang berduri berkilat ditimpa sinar matahari. “Mari mulai.”

Keduanya maju bersamaan, memulai pertarungan dengan denting besi. Pedang Arthur yang tidak terlihat memberikannya sedikit keuntungan, namun Karna tidak terlihat gusar. Sang raja memegang sesuatu yang seperti pedang, ia tahu. Setidaknya itu membuatnya sedikit waspada di jarak satu atau dua meter darinya.

Ketika Karna mengayunkan tombak ke arah pinggangnya, Arthur mengira ia akan terbelah jadi dua. Keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya saat disadarinya tombak itu begitu besar hingga gerakannya lambat, membuatnya mampu melompat tepat waktu dan tidak jadi terbelah.

Para servant penonton di luar arena melihat pertarungan itu seperti pertandingan sepakbola sungguhan. Kelompok Meja Bundar menyemangati raja mereka, tentu saja. Kelompok pahlawan India menyemangati Karna dengan kalem, karena pembawaan sifat mereka yang demikian. Sisanya menyemangati siapa saja yang berhasil menyerang pada saat itu.

“Hmph, seorang raja menantang putra dewa. Aku yakin Karna-lah yang menang. Tak pantas dia menjadi rivalku bila tidak demikian,” Arjuna mendengus dari barisan tengah penonton. Di sampingnya Parvati mengangguk-angguk sepakat, Mata Hari tersenyum menikmati, Rama sendiri maklum, pahlawan besar kisah Mahabharata memang tak tertandingi di matanya.

“Hey, jangan bicara begitu terhadap raja kami yang agung dan mulia!” Gawain memprotes. Ia duduk bersama kelompok Meja Bundar-nya di depan para pahlawan India. Ia dan beberapa anggota kelompoknya menatap Arjuna galak. Namun putra Indra memberinya tatap sinis.

Lancelot, yang duduk di samping Gawain berusaha menenangkan rekannya tersebut. “Sudahlah, Gawain. Nikmati saja pertarungan ini, ya? Mohon maaf, Pahlawan India.”

“Hei, harusnya mereka yang minta maaf!”

“Sssst!”

Kembali lagi pada pertarungan, kali ini Arthur membalikkan badannya. Karna menyiapkan tubuhnya, bersikap waspada. Teman-teman dari Meja Bundar mengatakan lawannya kali ini adalah raja mereka, berarti ia tidak boleh lengah, sekalipun raja tersebut menunjukkan punggung kepadanya.

Suryaputra bertolak ke samping kiri, menarik napas sepanjang mungkin. Arthur menemukan matanya, hijau sang raja berkilat puas, entah mengapa. Karna mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, menyembur api tepat di hadapan wajah Arthur yang...

....tertamengi.

Dari balik tabir tak kasat mata, raja Inggris tersenyum tipis. Api Karna tertolak ke samping kanan-kiri wajahnya, membakar sedikit helai-helai pirangnya. Di luar dugaan, pedang Excalibur tak terlihat itu berukuran cukup lebar.

Karna sedikit terkejut, tapi mahfum. Lawan yang ia hadapi adalah seorang raja, tak mungkin ia tidak memiliki rencana apa-apa. Pahlawan besar India mundur kembali ke belakang, mengambil napas.

Arthur juga mundur, memijit-mijit lehernya. “Ribuan tahun berlalu sebelum aku dipanggil untuk bertarung kembali,” ungkapnya seperti orang tua. Karna mendengarkan, namun tak menanggapi, dirinya juga sama. “Kau ternyata petarung jarak menengah.”

Pahlawan India memiringkan kepala, kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya saat bertemu orang-orang kuat, dan saat ia yakin akan menang. “Harusnya kau bisa melihat itu dari tombakku, Raja Inggris.”

“Itu tombak yang bagus,” timpal Arthur, sekali waktu melirik seorang raja lalim di antara bangku penonton. “Kutebak Gilgamesh tidak memilikinya. Sekalipun dia memiliki semua harta dan senjata hebat dari seluruh sejarah.”

Dari bangku penonton, Gilgamesh bersin hebat. Enkidu segera memberinya tisu.

“Ah, kalau itu aku tak tahu. Tombak ini hadiah dari seorang dewa,” balas Karna. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia termakan tipu daya seorang dewa dan berakhir memiliki tombak ajaib itu. Ia tidak menyesal, hanya saja pakaian tempur yang ia miliki dahulu adalah hadiah dari ayahnya, ia sedikit merasa bersalah karenanya.

Mata Arthur menunjukkan kilat kekaguman. “Wow! Dewa? Keren sekali!”

Karna tersenyum tipis, menjumpai pahlawan yang kuat yang bisa menandinginya selain Arjuna merupakan kehormatan. Ia memandangi tombak hitamnya sejenak, sebelum menunjuk Arthur menggunakan tombak tersebut. “Mari kita lanjutkan, Raja Inggris.”

“Tentu,” sahut sang raja, ia mengangkat kedua tangan, hendak menghabisi Karna yang maju untuk menyerangnya dengan sekali serang. Tentu saja bukan ingin menghabisi dalam arti harfiah, ia tidak sekejam itu, kok.

“Seal Thirteen, Decision Start!” teriak Arthur, dengan suara yang dapat didengar oleh semua servant di bangku penonton. Banyak yang bersorak-sorai, terutama Meja Bundar, tetapi banyak juga yang bertanya-tanya.

Karna dapat mendengar mereka yang bertanya, “itu noble phantasm?”

Ada cahaya yang berkumpul di sekitar kepala Arthur, lurus hingga ke atas langit. Ah, tidak. Bukan ke kepalanya, tapi ke pedangnya. Kedua tangan sang raja yang menggenggam pedang tak terlihat beralih ke pinggangnya, begitu juga cahaya tersebut.

Putra Matahari menghentikan laju, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menengadah ke atas langit, meminta petunjuk kepada ayahanda. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang tombak menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang pucat.

“Ayah, beri aku kekuatan.”

“EXCALIBUR!”

Serangan berupa cahaya dari noble phantasm milik Arthur lurus memanjang menuju ke arah Karna, hampir pasti membelah tubuhnya jadi dua. Serangan yang luar biasa, pantas saja ia menyandang gelar raja.

Cahaya itu terpatahkan oleh cahaya lain yang keluar dari mata Karna. Membuat lajurnya berbelok, menghantam papan iklan di samping gawang berikut gawangnya yang ikut patah. Bagian tersebut berlubang besar, membuat lapangan sepakbola itu menjadi mosaik kemudian mengubahnya kembali jadi ruang latihan raksasa. Percikan api kecil keluar dari dalam lubang yang mereka hasilkan.

Arthur Pendragon jatuh terduduk, beserta pedangnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi denting raksasa sekenanya ia pada lantai ruangan. Karna juga terduduk kelelahan, namun ia meletakkan tombaknya dengan hati-hati untuk mencegah bunyi-bunyi yang tidak perlu.

Selama beberapa detik lamanya, suasana sunyi.

“WOOOOOW!”

Teriakan dan sorakan itu sontak mengagetkan kedua petarung. Para servant yang menonton sejak tadi menghambur dari tempat duduk untuk melempar keduanya ke udara. Karna dan Arthur sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi.

“Itu hebat sekali! Kau hebat, Karna!”

“Yang Mulia, Anda luar biasa!”

“Menahan noble phantasm hanya dengan laser mata! Keren sekali!”

“Kau pantas menyandang gelar raja!”

“Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menang kali ini?”

Semuanya berpandangan, saling bertanya satu sama lain. Celetukan entah dari siapa membuat mereka juga ikut bertanya. “Pertarungan sehebat itu tidak mungkin tanpa pemenang!”

Para servant berdiri melingkar, menyilakan kedua petarung untuk menentukan sendiri siapa pemenang mereka. Sebelum Karna berbuat apa-apa, tangan Arthur menggamit lengannya, kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

“Karna memenangi pertarungan!”

Sorak-sorai lagi, membawa serta tepuk tangan meriah. Putra Matahari menatap bingung kepada Raja Inggris.

Raja tersebut mengedipkan sebelah matanya. “Mematahkan noble phantasm terkuatku hanya dengan serangan ekstra dan doa kepada sang dewa. Itu luar biasa, Pahlawan India. Suryaputra, Karna.”

Karna memberinya senyum tipis yang tulus. “Aku hanya beruntung sebab berada di lapangan terbuka. Sekalipun palsu, Ayah lebih leluasa untuk membantuku. Bila tidak, aku bisa mati,” ungkapnya jujur.

_Jadi itu sebabnya dia meminta medan di lapangan terbuka?_ pikir Arthur seram. Ia tak berkomentar apa-apa saat Karna memberinya senyum tipis dan tatapan yang masih sama dengan tadi. Ia akui itu sedikit licik memang, tapi dalam pertempuran, tak ada yang namanya curang, bahkan orang kepercayaan pun bisa berkhianat.

Karna menepuk pundak sang raja yang termenung. “Kau sangat hebat untuk seorang manusia, Raja Arthur.”

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Setelah pertarungan itu, para servant berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan. Karna dan Arthur jadi akrab mendadak, bercengkerama sebentar sebelum Arthur ditarik anggota Meja Bundar demi mengenang masa-masa lampau.

“Sampai jumpa, Karna. Kuharap kau bisa ikut denganku untuk kencan lain waktu!”

Karna mengerjap, “he?”

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seri Fate punya Type-Moon. Karna punya... saya #dipentungSurya
> 
> berawal dari rate-up Karna dan Asa yg barengan di pertengahan tahun, kupikir mereka lucu juga kalo bareng. Saber terkuatxLancer terkuat. ehmmm... #heh


End file.
